Yami no Bakura: Selfish
by Ltkk022
Summary: Yami no Bakura rant. Selfishness is just something we're all born with. Of course, he would know. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I, Quincy/LT, do not, nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami no Bakura, or Ryou Bakura in any way. No matter how much I wish I did. I simply own the plot, or rant. Yes, that's more appropriate. A rant. From Yami no Bakura's POV.

* * *

**Selfish**- [sel-fish] –adjective. Devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with one's own interests, benefits, welfare, etc., regardless of others.

That's what you mortals are. Selfish. All you care about is yourselves. Don't try to sugar-coat it. Christmas won't cover it. Nor will Thanksgiving or any other holiday that you say was created so that you can feel less guilty, even if for only one day. I would know, after all, I've been around for Five-thousand years. People never change; never have, never will.

Sure, you can honestly say that you went out, attempted to try to find something material for everyone that you care about. Do you really care for the other person, as in their well-being, or do you care because you want their approval? Do you hope to give true happiness, or gain momentary power? What is the real reason behind spending on other people? Pride. That's what it is. You don't feel right until someone thanks you. You perform these little rituals every year in a vain attempt to feel appreciated. To relish in the fact that for once, someone has acknowledged you, your being. Own up to feelings of guilt as you read this. You didn't _care_ about their happiness, you cared about recognition.

Still doubt me?

Fine then, I have more proof.

Chocolate, a good example as any. Children could sit around and eat it all day, now their parents try to make them eat peas. What's the usual response?

'Mom, ew! It's yucky!' …Selfish, all of you. Food being placed so graciously in front of you, and you refuse to eat it, because for some reason or other, it's gross to you. There is it again! The human body is selfish. Taking what it desires and leaving out what is unwanted. Only caring for itself.

A new child in from a far-away place joins your class. You turn your back to them, because their skin is different, or their voice sounds strange to you. Keeping only to your circle of friends that you approve of. Selfish. They aren't like you, and therefore you shun them, not caring to take the time to get to know them.

Money. Oh, that's a **HUGE** one!

Enough is never enough. There's always something else you have to have, and you obviously can't have it for free. So, the simple solution would be to accept that you cannot have _one measly _thing… No, rejection is too much for the human mind. You have to go out and find money. More and more, to supply yourself with material possessions that will eventually fade away.

Whatever, none of you would have lasted a day in Egypt, back in my day.

Even my little host is selfish. He restricts me in the day, hoping with every ounce that makes up his being that I will leave one day. He rejects me, but he knows that there is nothing he can do. I will always be there. _Always_.

If you were him, would you have wanted to have your soul pulled from your very body, locked within the deepest confines of your mind? Your deepest fears waiting just around the corner, ready to slink out and attack you at any unknown moment… No, not the most comforting feeling in the world. However, I've stayed dormant for five-thousand years inside that accursed ring of his. Most treasured, yet hated material possession. Given to him by his father, though I highly doubt that his poor father could come to understand what he just released onto his offspring. It doesn't matter.

Tonight is my night. I'll take over this body, and do as I please.

Tonight, it will be _my_ turn to be selfish.

* * *

It's midnight, and I need some inspiration for Hell's Hotel, so I'm just sitting at the computer, though I should be asleep. School starts in 6 days. Ahhhh. I don't want it too. Anywho, I was bored and in a rant-ish mood. And who knows how to be humane better than Yami Bakura? /sarcasam No real point in this... except boredom. Goodnight. -headdesk-


End file.
